Friends
by Original Max A
Summary: Sometimes you just need a friend to tell you how it is. Sequel to Impossible Problems. You might what to read that first. AmitaOC friendship


This is just fun. It can be taken at face value or not. It's the "sequel" to Impossible Problems. You might want to read that first. It's primarily a conversion between friends. Amita needs a support system too. Okay enough preface….

-OMA

* * *

Amita walked into her apartment is a slight daze. She put her bag on the table and sat in the darkness. She looked at the clock, decided it wasn't too late and dialed a familiar number. Her friend, Rita, picked up on the second ring. Rita lived in Amita's neighborhood when they were kids. Although they went to different schools once high school ended, they kept in contact. 

"Whatdaya know. Amita is still alive," Rita commented, greeting her on the phone.

Amita laughed, "Yes, I'm alive. You sound surprised."

"Cause I know I would be dead if I did half the amount of work you do," she replied.

"It's not that hard," Amita insisted.

"Says the resident genius. But I've got to go. Daryl throwing this party and doesn't know what he's doing. So of course I've got to save that day because he doesn't realize—"

"I made out with Charlie," Amita blurted out. There was silence on the other end.

"Daryl can wait," Rita said slowly, absorbing what Amita just told her and then…

"You did WHAT?" Rita exclaimed.

"I know, I know… I know," she said hanging her head in shame.

"Congratulations."

"Congratulations?" Amita exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what you say when someone has a major accomplishment."

"Accomplishment! I just made out with my former thesis advisor," Amita continued.

Rita huffed on the other end, "Key word being 'former'. You been crushing on this guy for years and I've seen him. Not bad, Ms. Ramanujan."

Amita ran her hand through her hair, "But you don't get it."

"Do you want to be with him?" Rita said, cutting to chase.

Amita took a breath "Yes."

"Does he want to be with you?"

"I think so."

"Then what's the problem?" Rita asked, failing to understand how someone so smart could not come to the logical conclusion.

Amita shook her head, "Look, we went on one date and it was horrible."

"Why?"

"We couldn't talk about anything. We tried to avoid the subject of math and work and it was a disaster," she explained. Rita was silent.

"Wow, you're stupid," she finally said.

"What?"

"Amita, you can't even to talk to me without involving math or science usually. And I have a degree in Art and Bacardi. How did you expect two people to avoid the most obvious common subject?"

"There are other topics," Amita insisted.

"None that matter. You've been on enough dates to know that most conversation is just a nice way to say, 'how quickly can I get you in bed'. I personally know that Charlie could have gotten you in bed a long time ago."

Amita's eyes bulged out of her head, amazed that Rita was saying this to her, "I have a lot more integrity than that."

"This isn't about integrity. And this isn't about your career. It's about what you want."

"It doesn't matter what I want."

"It's all about what you want. You wanted to get into Cal-Sci, you did. You wanted study Applied Mathematics and Astrophysics, you're doing it. You want Charlie and the only thing that's stopping you is you," Rita insisted.

"So what?" Amita stated.

"So you're not happy," Rita said finally.

Amita darted her eyes around her dark living room, "I can't depend on a guy to make me happy."

"And you can't condemn yourself to being miserable. You've been fighting your feelings for years now. It's time to stop letting your brain do the talking and listen to your heart."

Amita said softly, "That's the corniest thing you've ever said to me."

"But dang-gone-it, if it's not the truth. Look you scientist people, are all about the scientific method right. It's part of that, doing it again with different vara… vio… val…"

"Independent variable?" Amita suggested.

"Yeah, that… Oh, I hated physics," Rita muttered in memory, "… and don't say anything about the convergence of art and mathematics, I refuse to be converted."

"Don't worry. I've finally accepted that you are a lost cause."

"Thank you. Now, what about you and Charlie?" Rita asked.

"Not yet, but soon," she replied.

"Why wait?"

Amita licked her lips, "Trust me, it's better this way."

"Alright, whatever you say. But be careful."

Amita rolled her eyes, "Now you're telling me to be careful?"

"Just because I want you to do something doesn't mean I want you to get hurt."

Amita sighed, "Neither do I."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it," Amita replied.

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Amita and Rita hang up phone. Amita was happy she called. She just needed to tell some what happened and even if Rita didn't have the full story, it felt good to get it off of her chest. Amita got up and turned on the light. She smiled. Whatever happened next with her and Charlie, she would be ready. Besides, what are friends for?


End file.
